Strong Enough
by FrostysWiff08
Summary: Bella Swan is a public school teacher who has had enough of being walked all over by her family, her friends, her co-workers, and especially her ex-boyfriend.  Edward Cullen is a substitute teacher trying to win her over.


**This was a story that stemmed from the Fandoms Fight the Floods fundraiser... and then, it became a full blown story, because I don't know how to NOT be wordy. ;) Since I'm working on both this story and my RPF on Twilighted, updates will likely be around a week-week and a half in time. (And, they won't always be this short!) Hope you enjoy! xoxo FrostysWiff08**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its amazing characters – I do not. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended in the slightest. **

Jacob's last words to me echoed loudly in my head. Standing in the quiet of the teacher work room, it was almost as if he were there in the room talking.

"_Bella…I can't do this anymore. I need a woman who isn't so…weak. I used to love you, but you're a doormat. You just let people walk all over you. Leah is headstrong and confident and she knows what she wants. That's what I need–someone who will take control. See ya."_

I sighed in frustration as I tacked the bright green piece of paper up on the community board inside the staff room. I didn't know why I was bothering putting it up in here. I didn't want to live with any of the crazy single teachers that worked with me. They were either all old or were weird single girls with too many cats. It had been three months since Jacob had left, and it was time to find someone else to share the rent with. Either that or I had to move. Teacher salaries were miserably low and I was close to depleting my savings. Why I thought it would be a good idea to live in Seattle was beyond me.

Sighing again, I gathered up the materials that I'd just copied for my third grade classroom and headed back down the hall to prepare for the next day. It was four-fifteen, and if I hurried, I could maybe get home by six.

"For what, I don't know." I scoffed quietly to myself.

My classroom was quiet, which left me plenty of opportunity to think about how things had changed since Jacob left. I remembered being completely blindsided by it. He'd been so nonchalant about it. I wasn't enough for him–no, I wasn't strong enough for him. That's what he'd said. It was true too. I was wimpy and I let other people use that weakness for their advantage. Jacob did it, my friends did it, my co-workers did it…even my own parents did it, although I'd like to hope that was unintentional.

I was devastated when Jacob left, but even then, I didn't have any fight in me. Nothing that made me stand up and fight for us, beg him not to leave. I just sat there, blinking and chewing on my lip while he paced in front of me, trying to get me to say something. What was I supposed to say? He seemed as though his mind was pretty damned made up.

It was just in the last month that I'd decided not to be that blinking, silent girl anymore. My best friend in the whole world, Rosalie, had come over and helped me clear everything that was left of Jacob from the apartment. Rosalie was tough. Men often referred to her as a ball buster. She took pride in that. Rose sat me down and looked my in the eye and promised to help make me strong. I was trying. The first time I told my boss that I couldn't do a few extra tasks after school for him, I walked out of his office crying and shaking. That was a bad day.

I was determined, though. No one–no boyfriend, friend, or co-worker–was going to walk all over me again.

I sighed and pushed back from my desk, realizing that I wasn't getting anything done. I was mostly ready for tomorrow, so I began to gather my things that I needed to grade tonight. As I was doing so, Principal Clearwater knocked on my door.

Silently, I heard my mantra over and over. _Bella, you can say no. Don't be a doormat._

"Miss Swan?"

I turned to see Principal Clearwater standing in the doorway. "Good evening, Principal Clearwater. How are you this evening?"

He furrowed his brow. "Not well, actually. Mrs. Newton went into labor shortly after she went home this evening. She's in the hospital now, and will not be returning until the new school year. She's delivering early."

My mouth dropped open. Jessica was the teacher across the hall from me, and was only seven and a half months pregnant. "Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"I have no idea. I haven't talked with her. I just know what her husband expressed to me on the phone and I didn't ask questions. All I know is that we need a replacement teacher _now_. We weren't planning on having a long-term sub until April." He rubbed his forehead, sighing heavily.

_You are an asshole, Clearwater. _

"What can I do to help, sir?" Okay, okay…I realize I just opened myself up to be walked all over, but Jessica was my friend.

"I'm glad you asked. I've managed to secure a different long-term sub, but he's driving up from Olympia this evening. He's going to be here early tomorrow to get acclimated. Could you be here at six-thirty tomorrow morning to help him? He's going to be across the hall from you, so you're the best choice."

_Ugh. Six-thirty? That's an hour before I need to be here._

"Um…will I be compensated for the extra time?" In my head, I sounded much more forceful than it came out.

"You need to be compensated for helping out a co-worker, Miss Swan?" Principal Clearwater looked horrified.

I cleared my throat and shuffled books around on my desk. "Well, sir, I'll be here an hour before I need to be, and I'm sure I'll need to be here after school a little longer to help…uh, the new teacher…"

"Mr. Cullen." Principal Clearwater interrupted.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. I'm just wondering if that time will be compensated or not."

He sighed again. "We can work something out. Just document your extra time. And make sure it's not time that you're working on your classroom things."

"Yes sir. Do you know what hospital Jess–I mean–Mrs. Newton is in?"

"No idea. See you in the morning, Miss Swan."

Principal Clearwater left my classroom, and all the things I _should_ have said to him came flooding to me.

"You should know if your employee and her child are doing okay, and you should know what hospital she's in. Way to show some empathy, Chief."

_Damn. I was really good when no one was around._

I gathered my things and picked up my cell phone, dialing Jessica's number. Mike answered and let me know that Jess and the baby were both okay and that it looked like she would be delivering soon. He asked me not to come up just yet – _to Virginia Mason, Principal Clearwater _– but that he would call me and update me when something had happened.

On the drive home, I pondered what this mystery Mr. Cullen was like. Male elementary school teachers were few and far between. Most men went on to teach high school, so they could coach sports. I think in my six years at Bellevue Elementary, I had met one male teacher. He quit within two months.

I pulled into my spot at the apartment complex and began lugging everything upstairs. Jacob had insisted on living on the third floor, because 'you couldn't hear anyone above you.' It had been fine when he was here, because he did the heavy lifting. Now that it was just me, I had to think about how I brought stuff upstairs.

I tossed everything into a corner of the living room and walked into my bedroom, looking for Cooper, my orange tabby cat. I got Cooper right after Jacob left. When I went to the shelter, I had planned to adopt a kitten. That changed when I saw Cooper. He was three years old, but the moment I reached a hand out to him, he purred and rubbed against me. I knew there was no way that I could leave without him.

As expected, he was curled up on my pillow, half asleep. When he saw me, he got up slowly and stretched, sauntering down the bed to my lap. I rubbed the top of his head and felt the purring start.

"Well, Cooper. Should we start something for dinner? It's going to be an early night."

He nudged my hand, as if agreeing, and we went to the kitchen together.

Dinner wasn't much. I found it hard to cook a lot when it was only me. Tonight, it was organic roasted red pepper and tomato soup from a box and grilled cheese. Cooper was thrilled, because it meant he got to lick the soup bowl when I was done. I finished grading and watched TV for about an hour before I finally decided to call it a night. After all, I had to be up at…_ugh_…five, so that I could be at school at six-thirty.

Setting the alarm on my phone, I checked for messages from Mike or Jessica and found none. Hopefully, that meant the baby just wasn't here yet. As I started to drift off, I found myself wondering if this new teacher, this Mr. Cullen, would be attractive. At the very least, he'd better be on time. The new Bella Swan waits for no one – attractive or not.

**~~~Strong Enough~~~**

When my alarm went off at five the next morning, I grumbled loudly before smacking at it. Cooper meowed from my feet, also protesting the early morning. I sat up and scratched his soft belly.

"Hey, you can go back to sleep when I leave, buddy. No complaining."

When I stood from the bed, he walked to where I'd been laying and curled up where the warm spot was. He sighed contentedly and fell back asleep. _Lazy cat_.

I padded to the kitchen and made a quick breakfast. Cheerios and bananas were my standard breakfast each morning. It was quick and since I wasn't very functional in the morning, it was easy. Once I'd finished my breakfast and watched the early morning weather, it was twenty after five. I needed to get a shower and get moving.

I took my time in the shower, letting the warm water run over my body and relax me. I hadn't realized quite how tense I was feeling about this early morning meeting. I needed to chill out. I just hoped this guy wasn't a total idiot. _Mmm…and I hoped he was attractive_. I realized just how long it had been since I had been with anyone. Jacob had only left three months prior, but in reality, we hadn't been together for awhile before that. I hadn't really noticed him pulling away, and clearly, I hadn't fought for sex.

Sighing, I shut off the water. No need to confess past sins this morning. I went to my closet and selected my outfit for the day – nothing fancy, just dark, boot legged jeans, a white tank top, and a peachy colored sweater. I pulled on brown boots and poured some cat food and water into Cooper's dishes in the kitchen before picking up my bag. Cooper came running when he heard the food hit the dish and I gave him some more scratches before heading out.

"See you tonight, buddy." _Wow. My life was reduced to coming home to my cat._

I jumped in my car and headed toward school, letting the sounds of morning radio distract me. This was going to be a long day.

When I pulled up to school at twenty-five after six, no one was there waiting, except the morning janitorial staff. They were all pretty great and kept my classroom sparkling clean, so I felt safe being in the building with them. I dropped my stuff in my classroom, waving hello to Jim as he was finishing emptying my trash cans.

"Morning, Miss Bella! You're here early!"

"Hi Jim. Yeah, I'm meeting a new teacher today. Did you hear that Jessica went into early labor?"

Jim looked concerned. "I hadn't. Is she okay?"

I grinned at him. "Yeah, she's fine. I got a text this morning from her, early. She delivered a healthy baby girl at two o'clock this morning. She's doing great, just a little small. Jess won't be back for the rest of the year though."

"Oh, thank goodness for that. I guess you'll go see her soon? When you do, tell her Jim says hello and congratulations, please?"

"I will, Jim. Have a good morning, okay? I need to see if this Mr. Cullen is at the front doors yet."

Jim looked amused. "A male teacher, hm? I give him two months." Jim winked at me as he went out the classroom door. I laughed, knowing exactly what Jim meant. I hoped this guy was thick-skinned.

Wandering back down the hallway, I noticed that it was thirty-five after six. There was no one at the door.

_Maybe he got lost. He IS new to town._

I stood at the doors, watching out the windows for ten more minutes. Then, getting frustrated, I headed back down the hallway and into my classroom. I had prep that needed to get done too, after all. Thank goodness the kids didn't show up until almost nine. I got papers placed on desks, a science demonstration set up in the back of the classroom, and changed the jobs on my job chart. It was only then that I looked up at the clock. Seven o'clock. Seriously? I could have slept for another hour. I can understand being five or ten minutes late – but half an hour?

_Maybe he's nervous about this new job…or maybe he's really lost…or maybe…_

Ah. There she was. Doormat Bella. Bella that was ready to let this guy come in thirty minutes after he was supposed to and not say anything to him about it.

_No. I refuse to be her anymore. He should have been here. He is not making a good impression on me. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when he gets here. _

I sighed and continued on with getting things set up for the kids. I was just about to make my way back down the hallway to get some coffee from the teacher's lounge when I heard a major commotion in the hallway.

"I'm so sorry! I'm trying to find room 312 and I wasn't paying attention. Are you alright?"

I poked my head out in the hallway and found Jim and a tall – _hello, handsome_ – man, bent over, picking up wet papers and books. Jim's mop bucket had been spilled all over the floor, and he did not look happy.

"It's fine. Just pick up your papers so I can get this mess cleaned up before students arrive." Jim's typically calm voice was gruff.

I cleared my throat and both men looked up. "Miss Bella, this may be the gentleman you were waiting for." Jim waved a hand in his direction.

"Jim, are you okay? Can I help with something?" My voice held worry and Jim looked up and smiled at me.

"I'm alright, Miss Bella. Just an accident." Jim stood and pushed his bucket down the hall, in search of a dry mop.

That left the mystery man and I standing in the hallway together, facing each other. "Are you Mr. Cullen?" I asked, snappily. _Right. Non-doormat Bella._

He smiled then, one that left me weak in the knees. Extending a hand, he nodded. "Please, call me Edward. You must be Isabella Swan. Principal Clearwater told me you'd be waiting for me."

"Principal Clearwater prefers that we address each other by Mr. or Miss when we are inside the school building. He also asked me to be here by six-thirty to meet you. It is now quarter after seven. You're late." I crossed my arms in front of my chest, trying to look tough.

Edward dragged a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm really sorry. Principal Clearwater didn't tell me that you would be waiting. Do we still have time for you to show me around?"

"I guess so. Let's go now, though. I still have things to do in my room. You're right across the hall from me." I turned on my heel and walked back toward Jess' room, flipping the light on and not really paying attention to whether or not he was behind me. When I turned to look, he was right there and I nearly smacked into him.

"Sorry." He gave me that smile again.

I huffed. "Next time, don't walk so closely to me. I almost ran into you!"

"I'm sorry, Isabella – Miss Swan." Edward took a step back from me, holding his hands up.

I took the next hour showing him around the classroom, where Jessica kept everything, and her grade book, with the student lists. To his credit, he didn't look flustered.

"This all looks great. Mrs. Newton was very organized. Have you heard from her? How's the baby?" Edward looked over the seating chart and the student list again, before looking up at me.

_Hello, beautiful green eyes_.

"Um…yeah. She's really great at being organized. She and her new daughter are fine. Thanks for asking." I stared down at my hands.

"Thanks for helping, Bella. Is it okay if I call you that?" He leaned back in the chair and I tried very hard not to stare at this beautiful man in front of me.

"Sure. I'm across the hall if you need anything." _Like, a date to dinner tonight? Shut up, Bella._

Edward smiled again and started to say something when Principal Clearwater came bursting through the door. "Ah! Mr. Cullen! I see Miss Swan has gotten you acclimated to the classroom. I hope she's done a good job at that."

"She did great, Principal Clearwater. I'm afraid I showed up quite late to meet her."

"Well, that's okay. Miss Swan doesn't mind."

My mouth dropped open incredulously and it just came out. I couldn't stop it. "Um, yes, Miss Swan _did_ mind, Principal Clearwater." _Hello, backbone Bella._

Principal Clearwater and Edward both stared at me. "I'm sorry, but he was 45 minutes late to meet me and it was time that I won't be compensated for since I was working on my own classroom preparation."

Edward spoke then. "Yes, I was pretty late. It won't happen again, sir." Edward winked at me over Principal Clearwater's shoulder.

"I need to get ready for the day." I turned and walked back to my classroom, heart pounding. Leaning up against my desk, I had a small panic attack over how I had just talked back to my boss. Sometimes backbone Bella won't shut up. I heard the five minute bell ring then, letting me know that my students were being released to the cafeteria. I pulled myself together and poked my head into Edward's new room.

"That means it's time to pick up the kids. They're in the cafeteria. Would you like me to show you?"

He stood, straightening his shirt and smiling. "Yes, please. Thanks, Bella."

We walked close, but not touching, to the cafeteria.

**~~~Strong Enough~~~**

The first half of the school day passed in a blur, as it usually does. Many of my female students were gushing over the new teacher, gathering with their little friends to talk about how handsome he was and how lucky the other girls were to have him as a teacher. I heard them giggling and tittering as they all walked down to the cafeteria together for lunch and recess. I gathered my lunch from the fridge in the teachers' lounge and sat down, breathing out a sigh.

Alice, the music teacher, came in then and sat down beside me. "Hey Bella! Well, have you met the new "totally cute" teacher I keep hearing so much about?" Alice rolled her eyes as she air-quoted the students.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Yeah, I showed him around this morning. He was late. My students seem to prefer him to me, that's for sure."

She giggled. "He is kind of pretty. What's he like?"

"Ugh, Alice. I don't know – besides, why do you care?" I held up her left hand and waved it at her. "Remember Jasper?"

"Oh, I know! I love Jasper more than I can tell you! Doesn't mean I can't look!" Alice winked at me.

Just then, Edward walked in. He looked…flustered. I nudged Alice. "Hey, Edward. You doing okay?"

He slumped down in a chair across from Alice and me. "Wow. Third grade girls are no joke. The boys are almost as bad. I'm hoping this is just a first day hazing kind of thing."

I grinned. "Don't worry. They'll get better. You're new eye candy. The girls can't stop staring at you, and the boys are jealous."

Edward stopped opening his lunch to look at me. "I'm eye candy? Well, that's a new one."

I watched him as he pulled out an apple, a tuna sandwich, and a yogurt. "That's all you brought for lunch?"

Alice cleared her throat. "Oh, right. Edward, this is my friend and our music teacher, Alice Hale. Alice, Edward Cullen."

Edward turned on his dazzling smile again and extended his hand. "Hi, Alice. Nice to meet you. And yes, Bella, this is all I brought. I eat big breakfasts and dinners. Lunch isn't my favorite meal."

I contemplated that, while continuing to eat my lunch. Alice made bubbly small talk with Edward, as she had a tendency to do with…well, everyone she met. I spent time listening to them and nodding along, but I was really just watching Edward. He was tall and lean, fit like maybe he played sports. His eyes were a beautiful green color and his jaw line…well, his jaw line had me thinking about things that weren't appropriate at school.

The bell rang loudly, causing me to jump and shaking me out of my daydream. Alice waved goodbye and flitted out of the room, leaving Edward and I behind.

"She's great. She talks a lot." I smiled, nodding my head at him.

"Yeah, that's Alice. I'm going to head back and take care of something before we pick up the kids. See you in five?"

Edward grinned. "Sounds good. Is everything okay, though?"

I blushed, not wanting to tell him what I was doing. "Yeah, fine. Just need to make a stop." _Yes, Edward. I use the bathroom. I have to pee._ I bustled out of the room quickly before he could ask me any more questions. Didn't the man understand the call of nature?

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully, although at one point, I could have sworn I caught Edward looking through his classroom door at me. When I turned to look at him, he grinned at me. What the hell? This guy is…strange.

_No, you meant beautiful. This guy is beautiful, Bella._

I sent my students home that afternoon, grumbling about homework that I'd given them in math and science, and sat at my desk to take in the few moments of peace and quiet. Just as I was about to start grading some papers, I glanced at the door where Edward now stood quietly.

_How did he even get in here without me noticing? Weird. _

He was holding a piece of paper in his hand, looking…amused? What was that about?

"Bella," he said, holding up the paper, "it seems we can help each other out here."

I furrowed my brow at him, questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

He smiled at me then – a smile that was rather panty-melting, as Rose would describe it – and suddenly it dawned on me what paper he had in his hand.

"Bella Swan," Edward said with a grin, "will you let me be your roommate?"


End file.
